newhavencounty_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
FVF takeover of Plymouth
On October 20th, 2018, around 17 First Volunteer Force members blockaded the main road in Plymouth and began to shoot at Law Enforcement officers in the city. Overwhelmed, Mayor Zimbros called for a state of emergency and the national guard was deployed to deal with the situation. The shootout lasted for 30 minutes until the FVF were overwhelmed, as claimed by MrBT, and defeated. They moved to Lander, where a skirmish resumed. Eventually, the State of Mayflower defeated the FVF due to FVF members running out of ammunition and cash to buy more. Takeover On October 20th, large numbers of FVF members logged on and blockaded Plymouth with their vehicles. At first moderation thought it was a group of trolls, until many members began arming themselves. Eventually, 2 NHCSO Deputies drove into town and were shot and killed. One of them announced the situation over the radio. The NHCSO and a few members of the National Guard, stationed at Plymouth church, began to host a shootout with the FVF militants. No one was killed in this exchange of fire that lasted at least 5 minutes, however multiple members of each side were injured. Eventually Mayor at-the-time of Plymouth Zimbros called for a State of Emergency and the National Guard began to respond in large numbers. Meanwhile, a single NHCSO deputy and armed civilians began to shoot at FVF members until the MNG arrived. Multiple FVF members were killed in the push onward, alongside many MNG members. The push caused FVF members to then spread out across the city. They were eventually taken out one by one as they were separated. Plymouth was eventually cleared of all FVF members after a shootout that lasted 30 minutes. With Plymouth clear, several FVF members moved to Lander, briefly seizing the State House with no resistance before returning back to Plymouth to attack the command post. A shootout occurred in Lander after a FVF vehicle encountered MNG men, leading to the death of 4 FVF and 4 MNG personnel. After the shootout, a command post was established at the Plymouth Town Hall. This post was attacked several times, including one attack resulting in the deaths of over 20 people in less than 40 seconds.Township of Plymouth Press Release #003 The command post was moved to the Plymouth Library, where Township Council President Karuzumi, tasked with setting up the post, was assassinated by a FVF gunman. After that, the post was moved to the Plymouth Lighthouse. Aftermath The FVF was branded a terrorist organization by then Governor DiamondCreekKiller, its members to be continuously arrested for treason against the State. On October 21st, FVF militants attacked the Plymouth Court House during a meeting, killing several people. Another brief state of emergency was declared, and the Mayor allowed the use of long guns in the township for personal defense. Attacks by the FVF continued for some time, including the hostage taking of County Executive Justind20 on October 23rd.justind20 held hostage However, with continued treason arrests, raids on stockpiles and loss of activity, the threat of FVF decreased over time. The group is now on an indefinite hiatus. Citations New Haven County Sheriff's Office POV. First Volunteer Force POV. References Category:Attacks